


starving

by percysposeidon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: @ Sirius Black get a fucking life omg, F/M, PLL, The Marauders - Freeform, Writing this was so good omg, You guys this one is amazing, hp: the marauders, omg, pll and hp crossover, you'll get used to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percysposeidon/pseuds/percysposeidon
Summary: aria montgomery faces a psychopath freak-show killer- who is a death eater- in hogwarts. her friends- hanna marin, alison dilaurentis, spencer hastings and emily fields- don't know about it. however, the marauders find aria's secret out  with sirius black intent on helping aria who couldn't even care less.--also on:quotev & wattpad





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> rigHt so this is my first ever crossover and i have /everything/ planned out for this story and i really hope you guys like it ;))
> 
> also ,,,,,,, read this while listening to 'starving' by 'hailee steinfeld"
> 
> also ,,,,,,,,,,, you do /not/ need to know the plot of pretty little liars to read this story. it's a pll au in hogwarts ??? i mean ,, if you do not know what harry potter is about ... well

It was too late when she finally realized that she was being stared at.

Sure, she had that cold feeling washing over her, like she was being watched. Observed. Carefully noticed.

  
Aria turned, her back facing the Hogwarts Express and the other Hogwarts students. She was to start her sixth year. For some reason, she had this nagging feeling during the summer and she couldn't figure out what it meant.

  
Needless to say, her summer wasn't at all that exciting. Well, it won't be for anyone if their parents would show up to them and ask them to become a Death Eater.

  
Aria's parents were Death Eaters; her father by choice and her mother- not so much. Now, they wanted her to become one too. She had told them that she'd consider it.

  
Aria snapped back into reality when a girl standing close to her shrieked in happiness on seeing her friend. Aria focused on the view on front of her, trying to find if someone was actually staring at her or if she was just being paranoid.

  
Her eyes settled on a boy.

  
Or whom she thought was a boy. She couldn't basically tell because the person had a grey mask over their face.

  
Aria furrowed her brows at the person.  _Yes,_ she thought,  _you are the staring at me which is usually a compliment for a girl but you're making it creepy._

  
They made eye contact. Even though the mask covered all of the person's face, Aria felt- no, she  _knew_ \- that she was staring into a pair of eyes that were, without doubt, staring back into hers.

  
She was unnerved.

  
"Aria! Aria!"

  
Aria's head moved towards her name but she still didn't take her eyes off of the Masked One.

  
Hanna Marin, one of the Liars, the female, Slytherin version of the Marauders, stepped into her view, blocking her off from the Masked One.

  
"Hanna!" Aria exclaimed as she moved to hug her friend. "Oh, I missed you! Where are the others? How was summer?"

  
"Well, you slimy git, if you completely block and cut yourself off from your friends and don't do as much as to reply their letters you tend to miss them. Where have  _you_ been?"

  
Aria grinned, "Sorry, I went to see my gran in Switzerland. She was sick."

"Oh, well, I hope she's better now."

"Thanks. Again, where are the others? It's almost time for the Express to leave."

"Emily and Spencer are already in our compartment. The Marauders threw a dung-bomb in there. Em and Spence are getting rid of the stench," Hanna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Aria laughed at her expression, momentarily forgetting about the Masked One, "Come on, Hann. It's good to see your face again and I want to see theirs, too."

Hanna rolled her eyes and led the way.

Before following her friend, Aria found the Masked One still standing in the same position as they had been before.

And just like that, without any further action, the Masked One stepped into the Hogwarts Express, unnoticed by the jostling crowd.

Aria bit her lip, shivered, and with great courage, stepped into the Express herself.


	2. dos

Aria and Hanna were only on their way to their compartment when one of the Marauders called out to them.

  
Aria turned her head, "What do you want, Potter?"

James Potter ran a hand through his dark hair, messing it up even more than before, "You guys weren't in your compartment?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "For someone who wears glasses, you took awfully really long to figure that out."

The corners of Potter's lips twitched, "But _were_ you guys in there around ten minutes ago?"

Aria sighed, exasperated. "No, Potter, we weren't."

The Marauder groaned and buried his face in his hands. Then, he looked back over his shoulder and called out, "Moony! Wormtail! Padfoot! You disloyal arseholes! You three had _one_ job and you miscalculated your flawlessly calculated calculations!"

"Potter, what the fuck?" said Hanna who was looking at him with an expression that also said _what the fuck_.

Just then, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew swaggered into Aria's view.

"Hello Aria. Hello Hanna," Remus smiled kindly at them.

"Hey," both the girls chorused with a shared smile.

Black rolled his eyes, "So, you guys are on first name basis with Moony here?"

"That's because Remus, unlike you, is actually likable and fun to hang out with," Aria snapped.

"Ouch," Black feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm offended."

"Good." Aria turned back to Potter, "Make it quick, will you?"

Potter nodded. "Right," he turned towards the rest of the Marauders. "Fuck you guys. You said that the Liars would be in their compartment when we would plant the dung-bomb."

"But James," said Pettigrew, shuffling his feet, "we saw DiLaurentis in there so we figured that the rest of them would be there too. You know, because they all tend to hang out in one huge pack."

Hanna's eyes lit up. "Ali's here?"

Pettigrew nodded.

"Well? Move over!"

"Better luck next time, Potter. Maybe then you four can prank us. Keyword is _maybe_ ," Aria winked with a snort and followed Hanna, Remus laughing softly behind her.


	3. tres

Aria couldn't focus on the teacher in front of her.

No matter how hard she tried, it was useless. She couldn't study.

Aria muffled a groan and played back what happened: She had woken up a half an hour late on the first day, missed breakfast and almost fell from two flights of stairs because she saw the Masked One.

He- Aria figured the Masked One was a  _he_ \- had been standing across her, in the shadows, looking at her in an eerie way.

She had stumbled and grabbed an arm of a fourth year Gryffindor, startling him, to save herself from tripping to her death. When she stood back up, the Masked One was gone.

When History of Magic ended, Aria grabbed her stuff angrily and left the room.

Who  _was_ the Masked one? Why was he stalking Aria? Had he always been in Hogwarts? Was he a Slytherin? Was he even a  _boy_? What did he want with Aria? Aria knew she ought to confide this information into some teacher. Either Dumbledore or-

"What the fuck- ow!" Aria managed to say before she went sprawling to ground, her arse colliding with the floor, hard.

"Shit, sorry."

Aria looked up to see Black standing in front of her. His dark hair, perfectly styled like always and his clothes, messed up and shirt not even tucked in. Black offered her a hand and she stared at it. And then at him. After a good ten seconds, Aria stood up by herself and flicked her hair over one shoulder and started walking back to where she had to before. She heard Black laugh who had followed her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know," he drawled, "for someone so small, you have a lot of anger inside you."

Aria stopped walking and faced the imbecile who called her  _small_. "Did you just call me small? Huh? Did you?" She shoved his shoulder with the heel of her palm.

"No, I was just-"

"You were  _what_ , huh?" Aria punched his chest, "Well? Answer me, Black!"

"I was just stating the obvious."

She pushed him with her hands, " _Stating the obvious?_ Oh, well, how about _I_ state the obvious?"

A nervous laugh. "You don't need to do that-"

"Shut the fuck up. I'll state the obvious. Look at yourself. You look like someone who spends all their money buying hair products that they forget their clothes look like someone on the streets would wear. You arrogant son of a bitch, you use your good looks to hide your insecurity-"

Black raised his eyebrows, "You think I'm good looking?"

Aria kicked his shin, "No, I don't. Fuck you."

"Tsk tsk. Such vulgar words. You are spoiling my virgin mind, Montgomery."

" _Ugh!_ " Aria punched his chest one last time with all of her anger.

Black chuckled, "You need to work on your punches. How about I teach you?"

"And you need to work on your punch _lines_. Jerk."

The boy grinned, his eyes gleaming with amusement, "You're feisty."

"And you're just a fucking arsehole. Move. I have to go."

He stepped back, letting Aria walk without any other word.

Aria closed her eyes and opened them again and ran towards her common room as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't want to see the Masked One. The very thought made Aria shiver.

She ran faster.

* * *

_**oh boy do i love writing aria** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated as fuck, god bless


End file.
